


A Mouse to be Reckoned With

by puszysty



Category: Popslash
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's idol is JC Chasez</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mouse to be Reckoned With

Justin's idol is JC Chasez. He told the producers of the MMC that Michael Jordan was his idol, because he really does want to be an awesome basketball player, but really, Justin wants to sing and dance. Michael Jackson is an awesome singer and dancer, but there is no way he could ever _be_ Michael Jackson. He could be JC Chasez. JC Chasez was a kid just like him. Ok, maybe not just like him, but Justin thinks he could be just like him someday. He didn't tell the producers that JC was his idol, because naming another cast member would look silly, and Justin doesn't want to look silly in front of JC.

Justin watched the Mickey Mouse Club all the time before he tried out for the show. All the kids on the show could sing, dance, and act, and Justin decided that he wanted to do that too. He watched faithfully, dreaming of the day when he could get to be on MMC. It wasn't until Justin saw the video for "Live and Learn" that he knew he wanted to be JC Chasez. JC could not only sing, dance, and act, but he could rap too. He could even rap on farm equipment and make it look _cool_.

JC was so cool that he got to appear in Tiger Beat. Justin had that poster on his wall. But more importantly, all kinds of girls put that poster on their walls. Justin had had girls scream for him at his New Kids on the Block performance, but those were just the girls from his school. JC had girls all over the country scream for him. To Justin, no one was cooler than JC Chasez.

Now here he was; he finally got to be a Mouseketeer! Justin was so excited when he got cast, that he talked to Trace for an hour on the phone about it. There were some other kids that Justin liked right away, like these cool guys named Ryan and TJ, and this cute girl named Britney. They'd probably be his friends, but none of them was as awesome as JC Chasez. The producers wanted him in the cute skits and simpler songs, but he would show them, he was gonna become just like JC.

The first thing the producers wanted to shoot was a series called Emerald Cove. Justin was jealous, because Nikki got a part in it, and she was one of the new kids. Justin wasn't even offered a part as an extra who got to walk by on the beach. He heard they were teaching JC how to surf for the part. It was just another way that JC would be way cooler than him, and Justin really didn't want another setback. Heck, even a moment on camera with 'Wipeout' would've been a step in the right direction.

On set, Justin was going to have to be careful around his idol. He was going to have to hide his copy of the MMC cd and start listening to Guns and Roses. He hated Guns and Roses, but JC liked them, and it would give them something to talk about. You know, if JC ever talked to Justin.

Justin quickly found out that his new friend Ryan worshipped Tony Lucca. Justin had wanted to be Tony once, until he tried playing guitar. His fingers were too small to be able to play, and Justin quickly gave up on that. Besides, it was too hard to be Tony; everyone wanted to be Tony. But Ryan wanted to be Tony, and was going to follow him around, and do everything Tony did. Justin decided that he was going to join him, since wherever Tony was, JC was too.

Justin followed JC everywhere. At first, JC was annoyed by having someone as his shadow, but eventually he just pretended that Justin wasn't there. Tony still got annoyed and constantly told Ryan and Justin to go away. Justin was far too determined to let anything Tony said phase him. He begged the producers to be put in skits with JC and secretly watched when JC recorded his vocals for the next musical performance. Justin practiced singing all the time at home, so that he could become as awesome of a singer as JC was. He even dressed just like JC, because if JC was cool, then he wore cool clothes, and Justin was going to have to wear cool clothes. His mom thought he was nuts when he asked for a pair of suspenders, but he'd seen JC wearing them at the MMC concert, and the girls went absolutely nuts for him. Justin didn't know how to slide across the floor on his knees like that, but if he wore suspenders like JC did, it might not matter.

One day Justin learned that Dale could beatbox. Dale hung out with JC all the time, and Justin figured that if he was ever going to get to hang out with JC, he'd have to pick up some sort of cool talent too. Justin couldn't play guitar, and he couldn't surf, but he probably could make crazy sounds with his mouth. He'd asked Dale to teach him, but Dale was more annoyed by the new cast members than Tony was and turned him away without second thought. Justin followed him around for a little while anyway, trying to pick up what he could. Beatboxing was hard, but if it would get JC to like him, it was completely worth it.

 

On the last day of the season, Justin was packing up his dressing room to head home when JC approached him. Justin was a little surprised that JC was coming to talk to him at all, but figured he was probably going to say something like, "hey kid, next season stay out of my hair."

"Hey Justin," JC said. "Tony's having a wrap party at his place. You coming?" Justin looked like a train was coming right at him. JC Chasez was inviting him to a party?

"Yo Justin. You in there?" Justin shook himself. "Me? Um....yea, I'll come."

"Sweet. See ya there, kid." JC turned to leave, Justin still unsure that JC had actually just invited him to a party.

"Oh, Justin." JC turned back. "Good job this season. You're pretty cool."

Cool. JC thought he was cool. His idol, the one guy he dreamed to be, thought he was **cool**. Now Justin wasn't just going to be relegated to the kiddy stuff. Next season, _he_ could sing with JC! Maybe someday they could even be in a band together! Nah, like that would ever happen.


End file.
